Trampled Hearts
by Silently Broken
Summary: Bakura is having reacurring nightmares about Kura Eluna and Ryou is worried about him. What will happen? I don't know you have to help me! Bad summary, I know, but read! Please? Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Trampled Hearts

Silently Broken

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh

Summary: What, you thought this was a tragic love story? Sorry! Wrong Fic! This is about Bakura . (the yami for you dubbed) and his village in Kura Eluna or Kurueuna and his reacuring memories!

They were coming. The soldiers. You could barely make out the faint horseback riders coming, leaving a wave like dust trail in their wake. The residents of Kura Eluna had a very good reason to be afraid. But they didn't. This was because where do you hide in a dessert? Plus they had done nothing wrong. Surly the pharaoh did not come to punish them for a crime they did not commit? But they did.

Young bakura was hidden in the shadows. Due to his albino trait, he could not stay long in the sun, as it burnt him horridly. He had to wear a full-length cloak and stay in the shade, as to not over heat. This is why they did not see him. This and because he had hidden behind a pillar and couldn't move, even if his life depended on it. The soldiers took all of Kura Eluna's 99 citizens and melted their flesh with pieces of gold. These gold items held enormous power. But what the soldiers did next was made Bakura absolutely livid. When the shock wore off. The soldiers cut out the _hearts_ of the victims and trampled on them. Every last one.

Trampled hearts Forever apart Where would you be? In time you will see 

_Haunting me, begging for revenge_

_Will it be enough for me to avenge?_

_Screaming myself hoarse for days on end_

_Where were you when I needed a friend?_

_That's right your gone and what they did_

_Was taken your life and let me live_

_Now I'm haunted with dreams upon dreams_

_And I wonder "what if" beneath the moonbeams_

_What if I could have died with you?_

_What if and the avenger would be who?_

_Then I, would not be damned to this_

_Not here, not now, and not to exist._

_Who knows, I might have had my rest_

_Who knows, I might have passed the afterlife test_

_Now I won't know, not now, not ever, _

_I'm chained to this ring now and forever. _

_They trampled your heart, when they ripped out your soul_

_They took you all, and trapped you in a hole_

_Now I have you to free_

_But how, when the trapped one is me?_

_I'm damned to this as you are_

_Do you and travel a far?_

_Egypt my home, has been gone for so long_

_My home, my place of things I was fond_

_Now are ashes, beneath the sands _

_Now I pick locks, with less nimble hands_

_Hands that once, escaped great tombs_

_Happy with revenge, under full moons_

_You screamed later, as I woke with cold sweat_

_You screamed to me when my hakari I met_

_You told me that you could not go _

_Your soul was trampled under hoof beats galore_

_On that fateful day, when my innocence died_

_On the day, the dark was glorified!_

_Your soul would not rest and drove me to madness_

_I could not take it, I now confess_

_I too was trampled, under your rage_

_I felt the ring as some sort of cage_

_Which allowed me only, to hear your screams_

_Screams that influenced and made my dreams_

_Trampled heart, I see day in and day out_

_Never a rest and never a stop_

_Your rest will be assured and so will be mine_

_One last deep breath and all will be fine_

_The ring has broken, the curse released_

_My eternal sleep, I hope at least_

_Trampled hearts I see every day_

_Its time for this to stop, don't you say?_

_Tramped hearts from long ago_

_Trampled hearts from eons ago_

_Screaming, raging, urging and hurting_

_Begging for rest, yet never quite earning _

_One day, you shall, and so will I _

_Until then trampled hearts of mine_

_Trampled hearts my people and I _

_Trampled hearts of my people and I_

_They killed us, and twisted our soul_

_That's not going to happen anymore. _

_They took us and tortured us leaving us to rot_

_Never again, not, not, not_

_They took us and trampled our hearts _

_Ripped them out and took them apart_

_Then let their horses trampled them_

_And laughed, those men._

_And they tramped our hearts _

_And took them apart _

_And laughed and laughed_

_And cut us in half _

_Took us to boil for their precious gold_

_Took this and to the pharaoh the sold_

_My people, whose hearts lay rotting in the ground_

_Trampled and bloody, is all that I found_

_They died that day, and I died too_

_Trampled hearts, trampled hearts, does it hurt so?_

_Trampled hearts, trampled hearts, does it hurt even more?_

_Soon trampled hearts, trampled hearts will be no more._

_-----_

The heart was though to be the home of the soul. The Egyptians kept the heart in the body because they thought them would need it to pass into the afterlife. It was the body's most important part, to them.

_-------_

Bakura woke up screaming again. It the same, every night, every time. The soldiers ripped out the hearts of his village and trampled on them with their horses. The horror it filled him with was the same too. Just like it had the first time. Ryou had been there to comfort him, but Bakura always pushed him way. He didn't like it how he was so weak, yet Ryou remained strong through everything. He shook his head as if to get rid of his horrible nightmare.

Ryou sat on the feet of bakura's bed. He wanted to reassure his yami and calm him but it was something he wouldn't allow. He sighed heavily. All he wanted was to make his yami feel better. He didn't know what to do. All these recurring dreams were taking a toll on both of them. Bakura was left with no much appetite, fatigue, and Ryou wasn't any different. He was awakened every night by Bakura's blood curling screams. He loved his yami like a brother he never had, yet how could he comfort him if he wasn't even allowed near him? Why did he have to be bestowed with the most difficult yami? He heard a sniffle and smiled. It was strange, seeing the former thief king look so naïve and frightened, something he never would have expected to see. He looked at his yami again and saw that he had cried himself to sleep. Ryou frowned, wondering what was plaguing his yami with these awful dreams. He sighed once again, since Bakura was sure as hell, going to tell Ryou. With that, he pulled the covers on top of Bakura and left the room.

---

Please Review and Happy reading! Also, do you know where this fic is going? I have so many good beginging and endings with so little middles! I just write them down and hopefully someone will give me an idea of where this is going! So please help! Author inneed of assistence here!


	2. Chapter 2

Trampled Hearts

Silently Broken

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh

This story is dedicated to Animechik who gave me all the ideas (You rock!). Thanks so much!

- - -

Bakura awoke and his pillow was wet from his tears. The nightmares that plagued him day after day were getting out of control. For one thing, he hadn't screamed or cried in his sleep since that day….No, don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it.

He sighed. He liked Ryou presence there but didn't want to admit it. It was comforting, just like his mother. Oh, how he missed her! She would kiss him and made the pain go away, always. And she had the loveliest voice and would sing him to sleep every night.

Bakura felt something wet on his cheek. He was crying again. Due to his dignity and ego, he wouldn't cry anywhere, but now it didn't matter. He was lost in a hole, and he needed someone to pull him out. He just didn't know who that someone was.

Ryou was listening to his yami cry silently through the door. He sighed. He really wanted his yami to accept him, but no, all his attempts seemed fertile. He loved Bakura like a brother he never had, yet Bakura refused him every time. What did he have to do? He felt the unshed tears sting his eyes. He wanted Bakura to trust him so badly! He wanted to take Bakura's pain away since it was hurting him too. He now could hear Bakura sniffilgin. He should bring him some water to keep from dehydrated.

Bakura was sniffling pathetically now. He had cried almost all his tears, leaving him exhausted. He didn't want to sleep though, since that was when the horrid dreams came. That's why he had so many bags under his eyes and he always seemed fatigued. He never wanted to go to sleep, but somehow, his eyes closed without him knowing sweeping him into the blessed darkness.

Ryou looked into the room. Bakura seemed to be sleeping peacefully, thankfully. He wished he yami would just speak to him at least. Unusually, he at least said good morning, good night, how was your day, just casual stuff, nothing that much. Now, he would tell Ryou to just leave him alone. He wouldn't even eat anything. He was afraid that Bakura was coming down with something. He always seemed pale and listless now. Perhaps it was from lack of sleep, but Ryou was wary, just in case.

Hot and Black, were Bakura's first thoughts. Buring hot like a fire, the fire that the soldiers set upon Kura Eruna to rid it of every inhabitant. The black was from the smoke that rose to the air. It was stifling, and he couldn't even breathe! He was suffocating, choking, coughing, and gasping. It was too much and he tried to vomit, but there was nothing in his stomach. The hot was awful, he felt the flames licking his bare skin….and then there was a cooling washcloth bathing his burning head. He blinked his eyes. A fluffy white sun? He blinked again, and there was Ryou, staring worriedly into his eyes. Ryou saw him and smiled and fluffed the pillows for Bakura. Bakura, who was too tired to complain, just lay back and watched Ryou. He couldn't exactly watch Ryou too closely, since the motion made his head spin, but he had nothing else to do. Ryou saw this and told Bakura to go to sleep. He obliged and Ryou looked worriedly at his now sleepy yami.

Bakura woke up later, feeling refreshed. He had a good night rest and none of the haunting dreams. When Ryou came with food, though, it was a different story. His stomach couldn't seem to hold any food down. Ryou shook his head. "I think it's the stomach flu," he said worriedly (he seems to do that a lot, doesn't he?). Bakura just shrugged. He didn't really understand what this 'stomach flu' was. He had never heard of it! Besides, he was still pondering about that dream. Tenderly, Ryou reached out to touch Bakura's shoulder. "Is everything alright?" he asked quietly. Bakura shook his head. Nothing was alright. He was full of mixed emtions, most of them being anger, sadness, hopelessness, depression, the list could go on and on. "Do you want to tell me about it?" asked Ryou. Bakura considered. He wasn't sure if he wanted to share his darkest secret with him, but it Ryou would just stop bothering him, it might be worth it. He turned to Ryou. "Have you ever heard of Kura Eruna?"

---

Please read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Trampled Hearts

Silently Broken

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh

To Animechik: Thanks so much for your kind words of encouragement! I was feeling depressed and wanted to delete most of my fics because nobody seemed to like them, but you made my day so much better! 

Now, I haven't been able to update due to all my teachers piling up homework over winter break and so many tests! T – T So I have to finish before I do any fanfics! Also, as I said before, I was feeling depressed and didn't think anyone liked my fanfics! Now, here's to you! loud clapping is heard Hooray!

Um, this is kinda a spoiler, but I'm going to edit it a bit so it fits with the story. The real version is the soldiers gather the people to an underground lair where they start boiling the people along with the gold to make the millennium items. They also fit them in the stone thing with spaces in it for the items. Chibi bakura watches, horrified behind a column. He's so cute!!!

- -

"No I haven't" answered Ryou. Bakura tooked at him thoughtfully and said, "Yes, you wouldn't know." He looked at Ryou. "Their dead"

"Of course they are" said Ryou. "Its been overthousands of years, of course they're dead."

"You don't understand" sighed Bakura. He took a deep breath and sighed. "I guess I should start from the beginning"

Bakura's memory point of view

It was hot and dry, just like any other day in Egypt. The sun was high and everyone had taken refuge in the shade to avoid dehydration. A young, white haired boy watched intently as his mother cleaned their small mud house as the father worked outside plating crops. "Mother, what is that, over there?" he asked. His mother looked for what her child was speaking of. "Oh, that is my necklace." "What is that on it?" asked Bakura again curiously. "Ah, that is the sacred scarab. " And it was. For on a think gold chain lay a perfect copy of the sacred scarab made of pure gold. "Be careful" warned Bakura's mother, as he held the golden necklace. "I will pass it on the you one day" mused his mother. "Oh, yes, that would be wonderful!" laughed Bakura delightedly. Suddenly stampeding horses were heard. "Oh my, the pharaoh's army? What do they want?" cried Bakura's mother aloud as she looked out the doorway. As a crowd gathered, the soldiers started slaughtering them. Try as they might, the villagers scrambled away, trying to find refuge.

Bakura's mother dragged bakura into the house with tears in her eyes. "Bakura" she tried to say calmly, but her voice gave away her emotion. "Bakura I want you to take this food and this necklace and run as far as you can from here. I will catch up to you when I can" She tried to smile and kissed him tenerdly on the cheek. "Good bye!" With that, she shoved him out of town and tried to defend her husband.

But Bakura ran and ran until he came to another village. He never saw his mother again. He waited and waited but there were no more inhabitants of Kura Eurna alive. The only thing he had left of his home.

End memory point of view

"And it's all my fault!" sobbed Bakura. "It's all my fault, its' all my fault" he repeated softer. Ryou sat there, dumbstruck. How had his yami lived with all this horror in his life? But then he noticed his yami was crying pitifully.

"Oh Bakura, don't cry." Consoled Ryou

"I killed them, I good as killed them! I left them to die." Moaned Bakura. "They hate me now. I condemned them to die."

"That's not true!" said Ryou "They love you."

"But why is it so painful then? It shouldn't be … so….painful."

Ryou sighed. It was going to take a lot of effort to get bakura to understand. It hurts always, to lose loved ones. He sister Amane and mother had died and it still hurt.

"You've lost some people too, huh?"

Ryou looked around. Bakura lay there with a little smirk on his face.

"How did you know?" asked Ryou

"Mindlink" said bakura as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. But then he sobered. "So it always hurts and never goes away? Even after thousands of years?"

"Always"

"I should join them" said Bakura "After all, its been thousands of years, I should join them, my times up." Then he buried his head in his hands and cried, "My times up, it is! It is! I just want to go home! I want to go home….."

Ryou awkwardly patted Bakura on the back. It seemed that his counterpart was having an emotional break down and finally being eaten away at by bad memories. It was a strange sight to see his usually confident yami crying his heart out.

Ryou tried to think of how he usually coped with missing his sister and mother. Then he got it! He usually went to their graves and talked with them. Usually that consoled him enough. And sometimes he could swear that he heard them whispering to him. Some people found the graves creepy. Ryou found them comforting.

Ryou decided to do this for Bakura. An ancient ruin is usually hard to find, especially if its not famous, and it might not even be open for public. But he had to try.

"Bakura, where is Kura Eruna?"

---

Please review and happy reading!

The reason I say this is because I want people to be happy when reading stories, even if they are angst. Also, if this depresses you, go and read a happy humor story!


	4. Chapter 4

Trampled Hearts

Silently Broken

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh. Thankies!

Animechik here your chapter! Don't worry, I'll always finish a fic! I hate it when authors discontinue a perfect fic! I just was kind of busy with school work because my teachers wanted to pile as much homework before the 2 week vacation. And I'm kind of lazy. TT But now, I have 2 whole weeks! . –

--

Ryou and Bakura sat on a plane in business class. Actually, Ryou sat in business class while Bakura sat in a vacant seat, but the flight attendant didn't notice. Ryou's father had sent for his son because he couldn't join him for winter break but didn't want Ryou to spend the holidays alone. Ryou happily complied and thought that this was a perfect coincidence. He could visit his father, get on a plane legally, and since his father would mostly be busy with his digs, he would be able to find Kura Eluna. Kura Eluna was somewhere in Eygpt, but he didn't know where. Bakura assured Ryou that he would be able to locate it from where ever they were, thanks to the ring. So that is why they were, where they were, right now. (Confusing sentence! . )

Ryou looked worriedly at Bakura. He didn't think that Bakura was well enough to travel yet. He still looked so pale and drawn, and seemed so listless. But he knew that for bakura to get better, he would have to face his fear. The dreams prevented Ryou and Bakura from getting any sleep at all, so it was better to get this done and over with.

When they arrived, Ryou woke Bakura from his slumber and he disappeared into the Ring. As the attendant escorted Ryou to his father, Ryou let a loud cry and latched himself to him.

Mr. Bakura was so glad to see his son. It seemed to be ages since they had spent the winter holidays together. He let them to a small jeep and to his campsite.

Ryou sighed happily against his father. He missed his mother and sister and it was great to know that there was still a living family member.

As they reached the camp, Mr. Bakura handed his son a cell phone in case of emergency and some money. Ryou knew the drill. Whenever he came with his father to one of his expeditions, he was told to call them with his mobile phone if he was in trouble and enjoy himself with the pocket money. When he was little, he never knew this was an excuse to make sure he didn't mess up any of their artifacts, but now he didn't care. He was older now and wanted to do something different.

"Father?" Asked Ryou. "Yes?" his father replied. "I was wondering, could I go on a tour of Egypt by myself while you uncover your artifacts for, oh about a week?"

His father though for a moment. If he found a safe, easy route for Ryou to follow, he could guide himself and perhaps be educated about the wonders of Egypt. However, the possibilities of getting into trouble were numerous.

Let him go! He has a mobile phone to contact you! Plus he will get educated on the wonders of Egypt! He's old enough as welll! 16 for goodness sake! Said Mr. Bakura's conscience.

Ah, but what about dehydration? And alligators in the Nile! And getting lost? Said his other one.

But, you hardly can be called a guardian. He probably has so many troubles! Can't you just grant him this one wish?!

"Alright Ryou" said Mr. Bakura quickly before his consciences gave him a headache. "Just let me prepare you a map and supplies. I'm sure you will be fine since you are old enough and quite capable of hold such great responsibility."

Ryou beamed. Yes! They were certainly would not follow the map but follow his ring. Of course, he wouldn't tell his father, but humor him into giving him a map.

The following day, Mr. Bakura loaded a new rented jeep for Ryou will various items to supply him for a week. Then, he gave him a hug and Ryou drove away.

- - -

Finally! A new Chapter! I apologize for it being boring, but I will post the next one tomorrow or later today! Please Review and happy reading!


	5. chapter 5

Trampled Hearts

Silently Broken

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh. So don't sue

If you got confused with the last chapter, Bakura has his own real body, but is able to disappear into the ring as well, since it isn't a _real _body like his in Egypt, just one conjured up by the ring, yeah. I don't want to give anything away, so just read!

I'm kind of going to change the massacre of Kura Eluna from the manga and amime to my own version to fit the story so don't get angry at me. Please? - 

To SN 1907 – OMG, I am **SO **sorry about the errors! I can't believe that I made such stupid mistakes!! I have a problem with double-checking my work in school as well and it is so embarrassing! How do fix the chapters though? I'm kind of new at this so and experimenting with all the different things for the author but it doesn't come with instructions! I'm trying to take it slow the transformation but it's hard! I think you're absolutely right. He is being way to nice. But I not really sure how to do it! Could you give me some pointers? If you could, that would be wonderful. And I apologize again for grammar errors.

- - -

"You can come out now", called Ryou softly to bakura. Bakura appeared and groaned. The headache he had grew as he felt the hot sun beating down.

"Are you ok?", asked Ryou. Bakura didn't look too well. Probably from lack of sleep. He didn't understand why the medicine he gave Bakura didn't work. He had a separate body, a real one, but still, it didn't work

"I'm fine", snapped bakura. Ryou flinched and looked away sadly. Bakura sighed deeply and felt very guilty. Ryou was just trying to help! Why did he have to be so mean?

"Let me try the ring now", said Bakura trying to make conversation. Ryou nodded, then looked away again. Bakura held in a frustrated cry. Why did his light have to be so sensitive? And why didn't his damn headache go away?

"Ring, locate my home" Bakura murmured to it. Gently, a pointer rose toward the North. "Lets go." Said Bakura. Ryou pushed on the accelerator and sped away.

At about twilight, they reached the place. Ryou couldn't see the difference as it looked like another patch of sand. But to Bakua, this place was his home and held his fondest memories.

"Lets set up camp" Ryou whispered softly to Bakua. Bakura looked up and saw that Ryou was still nervous around him. Probably because he was just sitting there staring at the same few acres of sand non – stop. He shrugged and took you the poles, pots, firewood, matches, cans of food and sleeping bag out of the trunk.

As a meal of bread and soup warmed up on top of a fire, Ryou and Bakura started the tent. When they finished, they pondered what to do about the one sleeping bag. Luckily, Ryou's father packed a few extra blankets for Ryou. They finally decided to spread the sleeping bag out and cover themselves with the blankets. By that time, their dinner was ready.

When Ryou went to bed he gave Bakura a dose of medicine. It made the yami sleepy and Ryou hoped, he wouln't wake up screaming again. It seemed to work as both of them drifted off into deep, dreamless sleep.

After they awoke, Ryou noticed that Bakura was missing. Panicking, he rose and started searching and yelling.

"Quiet Ryou! I'm down here!"

Ryou looked to where Bakura had uncovered an underground cavern.

"This" said bakura "was where the millennium items were made." With a fire burning in his eyes he continued. "I hid and watched from there" he pointed to a column "while soldiers took my village and boiled them in a pot with gold here" he pointed to the center of the room is where they did this awful deed. This is where the sacrifice of 99 people were made. This is where the pharaoh's damn forsaken soldiers killed my whole village in cold blood!"

Ryou looked around the room, anywhere from his hysterical dark. It was really to gruesome for him to comprehend, so he didn't. So he asked instead "Have you eaten? You should keep up out strength since you dug up this whole underground room by yourself." Even in his mind it sounded stupid.

Bakura shook his head and then smirked. "I didn't dig up this room by myself. The doorway was just coved by a bit of sand and I didn't uncover that load of sand myself. I had my monsters do it. Isn't it perfectly preserved? It was preserved by the wonderful shadow magic it made." He said the last part bitterly and sarcastically.

Ryou sighed and said, "Well, if you're up to sarcasm, help my make breakfast. Unless you want to stay here?"

Bakura shook his head. "I'll help, then we can examine this room closely together." He smiled slightly when Ryou beamed at the word **we**.

After another meal of food from a can, Ryou and Bakura took a look at the room. It's walls were clearly old and unstable from age and ever step Ryou took, made him feel as if the whole place was going to fall down on him.

"Bakura, are you sure it's safe in here?"

"Yes, I'm sure" Bakura replied impatiently. He wanted to get this done and over with. He had to face his fear to let the dreams end. He shuddered. He saw place every night in his dreams. He saw them screaming and saw the blood pour and pour and…

"Bakura?"

Bakura jumped. He hadn't realized that he had had been that lost in thought.

"You look kind of pale, perhaps you should lie down?" said Ryou

"Don't fuss, I'm fine! What am I supposed to do to get rid of these damn dreams?!" yelled Bakura.

Ryou jumped and looked away miserably. Bakura could see he was holding back tears with great difficulty. Ryou thought Bakura was yelling at him.

Bakura sighed. Why did he have to always loose his temper?

"I'll go make some food," said Ryou quietly and then he was gone.

"You do that Ryou," said Bakura, almost to himself, "While I figure out what is happening to me."

- -

Ryou felt the tears stream down his face, but took no notice. Why did everything he do, displease his yami? Why? All he wanted to do was to help him, and all he got was pushed away! He took out a tissue and wiped his eyes. As he sat under the shade of his tent, he stretched and came across something hard. A strange rock, he thought. (- Hey, that rhymes! Kinda..) As he dug it out of the sand, he found a dented gold beetle, or so he thought on a broken chain. He could tell it was rather old because it was done rather crudely so maybe it came from Bakura's village? He smiled at the thought. If it were, it would surely please Bakura! Maybe lighten him up because he hated seeing his yami so sad and depressed. He pocketed it and walked toward the underground room where his yami was.

Bakura was deep in thought while looking at the wall. Actually, he was lost in thought and replaying the scenes of his village massacre. This room was made his most feared memories resurface and he couldn't do anything about it. The only way was to relive the worst night of his life.

_Fire. There were fires on all of the houses. The soldiers chased the villagers and slashed and tore at them with swords mercilessly. "Bakura!" He turned around. His mother was there. "Please take this and run. And never look back. Go now!" Then she slipped the necklace around his neck and stuffed the bread in his arms. He hurried to the edge of the village. He almost made, but a soldier grabbed his necklace. The thin gold chain snapped and fell into the sand. With that, he fled into desert. _

"Bakura! Bakura!"

He turned around and stopped. In front of him was Ryou who was shakily pointing behind him.

He turned around and saw a small snake that had taken refuge here eyeing him. It was poisonous, because of its vibrant colors. Hopefully, the snake would just turn away if it was not provoked..

"Bakura, get out of the way!", Said Ryou as he ran towards Bakura

"Go away", yelled Bakura as he tried the keep Ryou away. As he did this, he accidentally tread on the snake. The frightened snake lunged and injected the venom trying to escape.

Bakura strangely didn't feel any pain. He only vaguely heard Ryou calling him as darkness coved him. When he opened his eyes, he saw the person who he dreamed about every night. The person who kissed away his fears and tears and would make everything right again.

"Mother!"

--

I hope this piece isn't really crappy. If it is, let me know. If you all want, I could erase this whole story and make Bakura more in character because I just realized that Bakura is really occ. Thanks Animechik for all your kind words about this fic!


	6. Chapter 6

Trampled Hearts

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh

Silently Broken

Ssn is actually what the Egyptians called lotuses.

_- - _

_Mama! What a beautiful flower!_

_A dark haired woman looked to where her small child was pointing. It was a little blue lotus called a ssn, with pointed flowers, floating leaves with smooth edges and intense fragrance. _

_Yes, she answered, it is indeed a beautiful flower._

_  
The small child reached into the Nile to pick the lovely flower. _

_What are you going to do with that? Asked his mother, amused. _

I'm going to keep it forever and ever on my pillow so I shall remember the smell forever! Announced the boy. 

_Laughing, the two walked home. _

_- _

_Sniff. A little boy has a scrape on his knee and cries. _

_Aw. Poor boy, what happen? Asks his mother. _

_I was running and I tipped and fell, sniffs the boy. _

_The mother dries the boys eyes with a piece of cloth and plants a kiss on his head. Then she starts to clean the bloody scrape. _

_There, she says as she finishes, is it all right now?_

_Yes, yes! Says the boy happily. _

_I'm glad, smiles the mother, will you come in and help me prepare supper?_

_Happily, the boy skips after his mother. _

_- _

_A tiny white haired boy lies in a bed while his mother tucks him in. _

_You'll stay with me until I fall asleep? Asks the boy._

_Of course, answers the mother. Then she starts to sing a song for her boy. _

_Sleep, my baby and close your eyes_

_Whilst the wind blows and skies cry _

_Forever lie, in peace and harmony. _

_Like birds in the sky and bees in honey_

_Sleep and rest my child, come what may_

_Watch the sunrise of the following day_

_My dear child, be strong _

_and nothing can go wrong. _

_- - -_

All these memories filled Bakura's head as he looked at the person in front of him.

"Mother!" he cried again.

He ran to her, hugging her and sentences coming out in a jumbled mess.

"Mother, I missed you so, I miss..." and broke down.

"Shhh, my child be strong. I'm here, dear child dry your tears, everything will be better, won't it?"

Bakura looked up and nodded while smiling. It seem as if he was a small child again and his mother would take all the pain away…

"Now there, listen to me." She took his face firmly in her hands and looked into her eyes.

"It isn't your time yet"

Bakura looked up at her, "What do you mean?"

She sighed, and repeated, "It isn't your time yet. There are too many things for you to do. You still need to _live._"

Bakura felt tears sting his eyes. "I don't understand." He whimpered.

His mother just shook her head. She placed a gold necklace around his neck and said,

"Remember, I'll always be there for you. Always keep your head high and never let anyone beat you down and leave you die. Never give up hope. And never, ever forget that I love you." She smiled sadly, kissed him on his forehead, and everything around Bakura seemed to fade. Once again, he was engulfed in seemingly endless darkness.

He woke up to someone wrapping him up. He was somewhere bordering consciousness. He felt two ties on his leg and something wet dabbing it. There was a cold ice pack or something on it as well.

Bakura finally opened his eyes. He was under the tent with Ryou was wrapping him up and cleaning his snake bit with antiseptic. There, on his chest, lay his mother's necklace with his ring. He protectively placed a hand on it. Upon seeing bakura awake, Ryou gasped and gave Bakura a big hug while sobbing.

"Oh bakura, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said anything! You were just trying to protect me. Bakura you were so cold and still, I was afraid, I was so afraid that, that…."

"Oh hush, I'm fine Ryou!"

Ryou looked up, and looked away, hurt.

Bakura bit his lip, and said, "Ryou, I know you were trying to help me and, and I'm sorry for saying such harsh things to you."

Ryou looked up, and gave a little smile. "It's ok, but how do you feel?"

"Thirsty and I have a headache." Replied Bakura. "And sleepy." He yawned and was about to close his eyes when Ryou shook him awake. "What??" he complained.

"Don't' close your eyes yet!" warned Ryou. "I don't know if you'll fall into a coma or something."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at this, but nodded and complied, until he felt as if he couldn't keep his eyes open, and closed against his will.

Ryou softened, seeing his yami sleeping, and smiled because how innocent he looked when sleeping. No one would be able to tell how angry or snappish he could be.

Bakura's Dream

It was hot, too hot. Everywhere he turned, he saw flames. "Ryou!" he shouted. It was the first name that came to mind. "Ryou!"

Back with Ryou

Ryou was panicking. His yami had chills, nausea, difficulty in breathing and the bite was swelling. Bakura was also delirious from fever and shouted many things in his delirium. "Ryou", he moaned, "Ryou.."

"Oh Bakura!" sobbed Ryou. He didn't know what to do to break the fever. He soaked some towels in water and placed them on Bakura's hot forehead. Then he tried wrapping him up in blankets for the chills. Tears ran down his face as he hurriedly went about, trying everything. "Oh Bakra! I don't want to lose you!" Ryou cried himself to sleep, trying to get his yami to cool down. "Bakura.." was the last word he uttered, before falling into exhausted sleep.

Bakura awoke sleepily. He felt weak and tired, but was able to sit up. As he did so, a washcloth fell into his lap. Bakura felt hot and sweaty, but at the same time cold and chilly. Looking to his side, he saw Ryou, deep in sleep, with tears on his cheeks. Suddenly, opened his eyes. Upon seeing Bakura awake, he launched himself on him and hugged very tight. "Bakura!" he cried with happy tears in his eyes, "you're ok!"

Bakura smiled, the first true smile since his mother died. "Yea, I'm ok", he answered.

- - - -

Please review and happy reading!


	7. The End

Trampled Hearts

Silently Broken

Disclaimer: What do you think? If I owned yugioh, there would be more Ryou and Bakura!!!!

I'm so sorry!! I haven't updated in SO long!!! Getting ready for school and entertaining people is so dull and time consuming. T.T Sorry!!

---------

Ryou looked at Bakura anxiously. He had recovered and now they were on their way back to his father's camp, with Bakura driving. True, he had gotten better physically, but he wasn't so sure about mentally. What happens if it had gotten worse? 

Bakura looked over at Ryou and smiled. Then, as if to reassure him, he reached out and squeezed his shoulder. Ryou smiled too, thinking of how different Bakura was now. They were more open to each other and it felt wonderful. It was like having a guardian angel by his side. He leaned his head on Bakura's shoulder. "You'll never leave me?" Bakura smiled at him. "Never ever."

Trampled hearts, trampled hearts 

_Don't know where to start _

_Lie in peace forever more_

_Living fully, with hearts full sore_

_You're spirits are lonely and lost_

_Somewhere cold, in the bitter frost_

_I take you hand, and lead you back_

_Giving you the courage that you lack_

_Going home, in heavenly peace_

_From this torment you are released _

_Smiling happily now, what a surprise_

_By the time the sun to rise_

_You lay your broken hearts to mend_

_And then, trampled hearts, and then_

_Trampled Hearts, rest in peace _

_Rest in peace_

------------------

YEAY!! The fic is complete! Whoot! Go me! D

Please review and happy reading.

Review _would_ be nice. D


End file.
